Alma ferida
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Um monologo da Botan,que decide ficar sozinha e perdida em seus pensamentos,assim relatava sobre o que sentia pelo Hiei. Uma fanfic escrita originalmente em 2012,mas só publicada agora após um estimulo da autora Arine-san.


Alma ferida

Bem aqui estou eu na floresta,parece que corri muitos quilômetros até este lugar,mas é que eu to com para estar no centro desse imenso ém precisa saber onde eu estou,o que peguei e o que acontecerá depois minhas mãos num frasco de veneno...fiz isso por impulso nem sei mas se valeria a pena usa-lo estou num terrível dilema mas agora só quero ficar aqui sozinha chorando o meu drama as minhas má ém pra que viver com esse drama na minha vida?Existe coisa mais triste que viver um amor impossível?

Eu estou sozinha.A Keiko namora o tem o Kuwabara,alias os dois estão lá no templo namorando,ele a ama mesmo não tendo conhecimento disso ainda,mas provavelmente irá saber mais cedo ou mais tarde e tenho certeza que irá ama-lo também.A Shizuru diz que gosta de alguém,eu sempre perguntei quem era mas ela desviava do assunto...porém um dia me disse que esse rapaz não está mais aqui,mas que mesmo assim ela o que ele foi para o outro mundo,mas a irmã do Kazuma ainda continua com o mistério do nome dele.A mestra Genkai por algum motivo tenho a impressão de que ela ama alguém,só que diferente da Shizuru eu nunca tive coragem de perguntar quem é. O Kurama parece gostar de uma garota que não sabe que ele gosta dela,eu percebi isso numa conversa entre ele e o Yusuke que eu sem querer SEM QUERER MESMO!Ahahahahhaha!Que esquisito eu dizer isso para mim mesma,mas talvez até meus neurônios precisam saber que isso foi uma tentativa do meu ser me sentir mais alegre e não deu ...sou uma carta fora do me sinto como o posso amar alguém que só me despreza me acha idiota a todo momento?

E mesmo assim,eu o amo aquele Youkai rabugento,esquentadinho,orgulhoso,meio sínico e...forte...corajoso...extraordinário,lindo...o amo com todas as minhas forças.

Hiei...falar o nome dele,mesmo em pensamento me dá uma coisa no coração e um frio na o mesmo quando alguém pronuncia esse nome.

Eu me sento,suspiro e penso que provavelmente não é só eu que penso que ele é forte,corajoso,lindo e extraordiná garota...acho que se chama Mukuro,a Youkai ruiva...ela é um dos motivos de eu não ter nenhuma esperanças com o...o meu amado Hiei.É um amor grande até demais.O amo mais que a minha própria vida...

Não convém ficar aqui sentada,quero me afastar de tudo e de mais longe melhor.A floresta está escura como a noite,obscura como ele...parece que não tem ninguém aqui e parece que ela não ter eu não tenho nenhum motivo mais para voltar para o templo mesmo,muito menos para Reikai.Não consigo parar de pensar no Hiei...foram momentos lindos que eu passei com ele mesmo quando brigá eu não queria brigar mas as vezes era inevitável,nós somos muito opostos um do outro e quase não sei nada sobre uma coisa que sempre me chamou a atenção é que quando eu ria percebia que sempre ele olhava pra mim,do jeito sério dele mas ainda assim estranho...porém logo o meu amado retornava a seu estado normal e dizia o famoso "Baka onna" no qual sempre se referiu a me lembra...alguns minutos atrás eu ri,aparecia uma tentativa de mim mesma a tentar voltar a ser a mesma alegre de sempre...mas não dá.Todos pensam que eu sou alegre sempre,mas nesses últimos anos estou muito triste.Dês de quando não tenho mais visto nem sombra que Hiei decidiu fica permanentemente em Makai,já é a resposta de que ele realmente ama aquela ém como ele iria se interessar por uma garota como eu?Ou melhor uma Baka onna como gosta de me chamar.A Mukuro é uma das barreiras assim como as nossas personalidades opostas.

Me sinto a própria Julieta,viver um amor assim proibido e impossível.Não!Meu caso é diferente,o Romeu amava a Julieta e isso já fazia com que o romance deles não fossem tão impossível em seus sonhos temos um como é bom sonhar com essas gostaria de sempre sonhar com levar o frasco até a minha boca,pra que viver?

...Não!Meus amigos provavelmente iram precisar de mim...mas que vale viver com a dor desse amor?

...meus amigos irão me procurar e choraram a minha morte,não quero vê-los chorando nem a Yukina...vice e versa.Não tenho coragem!

Meus soluços e minhas lágrimas são a prova exata do meu amor e estou num dilema quanto a beber aquilo que peguei ou não.

Porque...porque fui me apaixonar tanto por um Youkai que tem fama de assassino e mal?Um cara orgulhoso que a única coisa que aparece amar é a irmã...pelo menos inicialmente eu pensei eu o vi lá naquela mansão pensei que ele era sim capaz de amar alguém e que eu tive uma ideia errada sobre tinha razão,depois que conheceu Yusuke e lutou perto dele meu amado mudou um pouco,mas não deixou sua fama de mal de gosto dele mesmo assim...Mesmo sendo um amor que me machuca um não é assim?Nós não temos que amar os outros mesmo tendo os piores dos defeitos?Temos que aprender a respeitar?Eu já aprendi,dês de já.

AHHHH!Um Youkai cor cinza,grande como um gigante,com um chifre só na testa e um olho só,no meio da floresta e também na minha frente!Quase tropeço no braço dele,iria acorda-lo!

Será que devo ir para Reikai agora para saber o que ele tá fazendo lá e se havia alguma coisa?Melhor não!Eu tenho que continuar andando,com contornando o bicho e sair de fininho...Ah!Como pude tropeçar?AHHH o monstrengo acordou!

Agora aqui estou eu apavorada correndo do monstrengo aos não tive culta!Eu tinha que passar por ali,ele deve ter percebido o meu melhor a culpa foi minha mesmo,ir a aquela floresta chorar as minhas magoas a pensar em me pensei que um dia iria sentir como se tivesse uma numa novela mexicana melodramá por causa desse amor imenso que eu sinto por aquele lindo ser.O Janganshi...Youkai amor impossí corrida pela minha vida parece um sinceramente preferiria morrer sem sentir tanta dor,já não basta as dores do meu coração.

Ah!Tropecei novamente!Pelo menos foi numa pedra desta vez...imagina se fosse outro monstro?Mas pensando melhor não é hora de pensar positivo ou realmente não é meu dia!Cai feio e ralei o joelho,não consigo me levantar,acho que muito menos drama nunca acaba e o Monstro já !JÁ ESTÁ ELE!Não dá tempo para me esconder!É o meu fim!Pela primeira vez irei me acabar sem ser numa luta sangrenta dos meus amigos,sem cerimô á testemunhas para ver essa cena de desastre.Só não sei se esse meu último suspiro poderia servir de inspiração para uma cena de um ao menos pudesse desejar poder ver a face do meu amado pela última menos posso ter esses longos pensamentos pela última vez.Já poderia sentir as garras dele perfurando a minha pele...

Que estranho ele continua gemendo,rosnando e gritando,mas não me ataca.São ruídos ver...embora esteja com receio de que...

Não acredito!Não posso acreditar no que estou vendo!É o Hiei!Meu amado Hiei lutando contra aquele ser enorme.O que ele está fazendo aqui?Provavelmente reconhece esse mostro e quer acertar porque por mim é que ele não vai menos meu desejo se realisou!Vendo ele aqui na minha frente em açã coração está palpitando e pra falar a verdade acho que todo meu organismo está trabalhando mais rá mesmo que não tenho motivo nenhum para me mexer e sair daqui,somente quero vê e lindo!...

Que bom que ele conseguiu derrotar o monstro gostaria de vibrar agora...porém acho que não posso nem me mover muito por causa da minha perna.

...ele olhou pra mim!Ai pelo senhor Koenma!Sinto que minhas bochechas queimando,não sei o que dizer,justo eu sempre tão ele está andando até a minha frente.

-Baka onna!Você quer morrer é?-Hiei falou aquilo aparentemente bem irritado.

Será que ele leu a minha mente?Que eu realmente tive essa idéia de morrer e por causa dele,da minha desilusão amorosa?Não..seria estranho demais...eu tenho que dizer algo,seria mais estranho ficar aqui muda...

-Na...não...eu o encontrei de repente...não queria acorda-lo mas acordei sem querer...-é tudo eu posso achei que a minha voz não ia sair.

-Hn,baka onna.-ele se virou.

Oh Hiei!Se soubesse tudo que eu sinto por você.Mas não valeria a pena contar,por que você gosta de outra.E também se eu me revelar ele certamente irá rir da minha ...

-Mas...obrigada por me ajudar.-melhor eu me levantar,mesmo que esteja com a perna machucada e tenha um pouco de dificuldade.

-Baka...não está conseguindo nem se levantar.-ele interrompeu meus pensamentos,mas não faz mal quero ouvir a voz dele.

-Não!Eu consigo sim!Tá tudo bem!

Melhor sair dali o mais rápido que puder,mas eu praticamente estou arrastando a minha pobre não quero é que Hiei vá atrás de mim,por isso tô olhando pra traz...AHHH!Hãn?

-Hiei!-olhando para atrás e vejo ele me agarrando pela blusa,impediu o meu novo tropeço.

Que coisa quase cai na "primeira oportunidade",o destino parece que está brincando comigo e os ventos não estão ao meu ém por pouco não me espatifei feio o garoto que amo em segredo está aqui e me segurou no último segundo.

-Onna...você não sabe disfarçar.-Ouço a voz dele me falando isso,enquanto me endireito,pena que ele não me deixou dizer "obrigada!" ainda.

Acho que ele percebeu não é? É melhor que eu nisso de percepção,mas decididamente não queria ficar lá perto dele...o garoto me acharia uma Baka,alias ele já me acha...talvez até mais que eu me achei.

-Obrigada...mas não preciso de ajuda...quer dizer não quero que você me ajude.-Eu tive que falar isso?

Preciso sair daqui!Preciso ignorar a dor da minha perna,não tá tão ferido assim como o meu coração...

Finalmente!Estou aqui longe dele,apesar de querer muito ficar perto é melhor ficar aqui...

-BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BURRA!Você estragou tudo!Não mereço viver!Nem mais um seguindo.-está decidido...o frasco de veneno.Não posso perder mais nenhum dizer a verdade ainda estou meio que relutante e por isso que estou esquivando por várias vezes na última hora...

Ah!O vidro?Pra onde foi?

-Hãn!?Hiei!Porque fez isso?

Deu uma rebatida de mestre que se fosse no beisebol seria sinistro.Só que isso não é hora de pensar em jogo e sim me virar para a pessoa que fez isso.

-PORQUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO?NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!BAKA!Não percebe que se você morrer todos aqueles idiotas irão chorar?...Principalmente a Yukina.

Ele tem razão,me lembrei da Yukina chorando e eu não posso suportar isso.

-Euuu sei...é verdade eu pensei nisso antes mas...-Lagrimas que saem sem cerimônia,acho que nunca chorei assim antes e mesmo querendo não estou conseguindo falar mais acho que é melhor nem ém nem estou conseguindo olhar...

-O que está acontecendo com você hoje onna?

-Você deve me achar uma baka!Mas é que...Todos tem algué tem o Yusuke,a Yukina o Kuwabara,a Shizuru diz que gosta de alguém e a mestra Genkai também aparenta sentir o mesmo por uma pessoa que ela é o Kurama eu acho que gosta de alguém.E eu o que tenho?Eles todos tem o que fazer...e sempre vão embora...me deixando sozinha...

Acho que já me desabafei demais e provavelmente estou com maior cara de enterro do mundo,achei que já tinha chorado o suficiente mas não consigo parar de soluçar e soltar lágrimas.E estou fazendo isso perto do cara que eu amo,não estou nem conseguindo ver a face que o mesmo está fazendo,tá tudo embaçado por causa das "águas" que rolam no meu limpar com minhas mã me chamar de Baka agora provavelmente seria um elogio...

-...Eu ainda tô aqui onna...

Não sei porque mais me sinto tão feliz agora,possivelmente meus olhos ainda estam vermelhos e lacremejantes mas mesmo assim estou mirando o meu estou sentindo um certo calor e conforto inesplicavel naquelas palavras que Hiei por sua vez continua parado e sério,mesmo assim me olhava de um jeito tão profundo.Não resisto tenho que abraça-lo!

- Ahhh obrigada Hiei!

-Onna...isso não quer dizer que pode me abraçar!-ele parece assustado e irritado,tanto que está me tirando meus braços dali com toda a sua força.

-Ah...desculpe...

Hiei está se sou ao meu lado!Estou aqui vermelha,com uma vontade de abraça-lo...não resisto!Tenho que abraça-lo,melhor no braço...Ué?Desta vez ele não se esquivou ou fez alguma mesmo assim ele tá me deixando muito estar deixando eu abraçar o braço dele parece estar me fazendo um ém preciso me controlar para não...talvez ele até já esteja desconfiado sobre meus sentimentos...agora não importa eu quero falar uma coisa...

-Hiei...Promete que nunca vai embora?

-...Que promessa idiota onna.-parece que ele continua na mesma posição de olhar para frente,pois não está se mechando muito.

-Por favor!...Me promete?-quero olha-lo bem,para cara dele.

-...Prometo.-ele olhou para mim!Mas permaneceu com essa cara séria de !

Ele é o mesmo...o mesmo homem que eu sempre amarei.

**FIM**

***O final da história foi baseado no fim de uma história da Mônica ehehehe :D**

***Eu achei difícil fazê-la,principalmente porque é uma fanfic em primeira pessoa,eu não estou acostumada com isso,mas queria fazer algo diferente.**

***Quando pensava na fanfic eu cheguei a achar que o titulo poderia ser Coração ferido,mas era nome de novela,então tive que modificar.**

**Criado em: 3 de janeiro de 2012**

**Correção: 23 de maio de 2014**


End file.
